


【知乎体】讲讲你身边有意思的恋爱

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 1





	【知乎体】讲讲你身边有意思的恋爱

谢邀

虽然我和我对象的爱情之路也很甜美，我相信在出任务的宇宙飞船上谈恋爱、牵着手在舷窗边看星河不是一般情侣能体验到的。但这次我想讲讲我朋友和他对象的故事，虽然朋友和他对象没有我和我对象浪漫，但是他俩从认识到恋爱经历的事情可比我俩有趣得多。可惜的是由于工作原因，我没有机会见证他们修成正果的全程，所以这次我就给大家讲讲我印象最深的一部分罢！

我朋友和他对象的有趣之处在于，他们在军（富强）校谈的恋爱，而且我朋友还是他对象的教官。大家都知道军（民主）校里是明令禁止学员谈恋爱的，教官虽然可以谈恋爱必须军（文明）衔达到一定级别才可以，更别说学员和教官谈恋爱。——其实当时我朋友的军（和谐）衔够谈恋爱的要求了，但他跟他对象谈恋爱之前一直是大家公认的黄金单身汉。为了方便同时也为了保护他们的隐私，就姑且称呼我的朋友为P，他对象为J罢。

如果我没有记错，P给J当教官的时候我毕业有三四年了，留在军|校实习，我是一名军医，不过实习军医也就是给学生们教官们看个擦伤啊扭伤啊这些小磕小碰，疑难杂症、大手术什么的轮不上我们。如果实习表现好就有机会去给正式军医做助理甚至有机会转正。咳咳，扯远了。我第一次见到J是因为那天P背着他的一个小学员来找我，说小学员在训练的时候把脚扭到了还摔伤了胳膊，这个小学员就是J。当时我很好奇，因为P每次都是搀扶着在训练中受伤的学员过来，如果学员走不了路就会叫训练场待命的医疗兵用担架抬过来，这个小家伙是怎么得到P的特殊待遇的？

各位不要误会，毕竟八卦是每个人的本能，朋友之间偶尔八卦一下也很正常，而且我和P是铁哥们儿，以前在军校念书的的时候也没少互相八卦。

P告诉我J最近身体不太好，他本来想要给J开假条让J在宿舍里休息几天，结果J不同意，强撑着继续参加训练。这几天都热得很，不少身体健康的学员甚至几位教官都因为中暑而导致的头晕在训练场受伤而被抬到休息室，还有请假住院的，更何况J还是个病号。所以就在半个小时前，J在攀岩训练的时候因为体力不支脚下打了个滑，就这样把脚扭伤了，然后他失去平衡摔下来，胳膊先着地，然后头再着地，当场就摔懵失去知觉，幸亏他摔在防护垫上，否则那个高度摔下来还磕到头就算保住命也得成植物人，而且他这一摔还把其他学员吓得够呛，那些在攀岩架上的学生左右为难不知该下来还是不该下来，没上去的学生躲得离攀岩架老远。P和医疗兵立刻把半死不活的J抬到休息室给他降温，又给他灌了几杯葡萄糖水和生理盐水补充体力，等J神志清醒一些后P就把他背过来。经过我的检查，J右腿韧带拉伤，左脚脚踝扭伤，左臂骨折，还伴有轻微脑震荡。这下J只能在医院躺到痊愈，这小子也挺有自知之明，对于P给他开了长期病假的假条没有任何抗议。或许他是真的太累想好好休息吧。

不过即使是J住院后我也只是在换药的时候去看看他，照顾伤员是护士的事情，更何况我还要实习，要知道留校实习对军医们来说并不友好，我成天忙得焦头烂额起得比鸡早睡得比狗晚，除了实习还要忙着进修，在少得可怜的休息日我要么补觉要么陪我对象出去逛逛。换药的时候J总想方设法找我说话，虽然他比我和P小不了多少，但精力充沛到匪夷所思，离他住院才过去两三天而已，他那副蔫头耷脑的样子就消失得无影无踪，要不是腿和胳膊还动不了我都怀疑这家伙是不是有什么奇怪的自愈能力而满血复活了。我对这小子的那点心思摸得一清二楚，他其实就是想借此机会从我嘴里套关于P的信息。这个年纪的小学员喜欢上自己教官的不在少数，毕竟我以前就认识好几个喜欢上自己教官的同学（当然我也认识几个喜欢上自己学员的教官），他们中也有修成正果的。P虽然是黄金单身汉，但因为超级有人格魅力、长得帅、声音有磁性能让人耳朵怀孕而且还是总教官，是不少学员甚至年轻教官的暗恋对象、梦中情人，所以我轻而易举就看出来J喜欢P。并且我最开始懒得搭理他，然后这小子就开着自顾自地碎碎念叨叨个没完没了，我自然也就从J的话中知道了不少信息。比如，他生病还强撑着去训练就是为了给P留下好印象并且能多看几眼P、得到P的额外关心，这次受伤也是他自导自演的结果，却没想到估计错了高度和落地姿势把自己摔成重伤，但他自己坦言能被P背一次这么重的伤也够本。唉，恋爱中的年轻人啊（等等我们好像是同龄人啊）……看着他提到P时快要冒出粉红泡泡 ~~一副思春少女~~ 的样子我这个有对象的都感觉眼睛疼。都说年少时不要遇上太惊艳的人，少年一瞬动心就永远动心[1]，J算是撞上了，而且深陷其中。

除此之外我还得到了另一个天大消息：原来J多年前就认识P，好吧，单方面的。J刚入学的时候P是他的学长，当时开学典礼有个项目是老生新生各派一位代表上台致辞，然后两人带领台下的老生新生宣誓。想必大家都已经猜到了，当年P就是老生代表，J是新生代表。后来我问过P他是否记得此事，他答曰事情记得，但不记得那个新生是谁。但是这件事给J留下很深的印象，也就是从那时开始，J开始喜欢上了P，最初只是广义上的喜欢，夹杂着崇拜与仰慕，再到最后这种感情变质成爱慕、爱恋。J说那段时间，P就是他的光，他亦步亦趋地追逐着他的光、向着他的光靠近。“没有繁华和红毯的少年时代里，若不是他我怎么走过籍籍无名。[2]”J曾跟我这么说。“世人猜测真的假的不信宿命，可我早把他安排进全部余生里。[3]”

年轻人的爱恋是炙热却又隐晦的，他们总是偷偷摸摸地想要靠近爱慕的人，但却又怕被发现，于是便想方设法找一个值得自己信任的人倾吐自己心中的情感。十几岁的人说出的情话不是情话，只是，昨晚梦到了你，清晨起来，虫鸣鸟叫，餐桌上有一盘草莓，挑一颗最好的，在放进嘴巴之前，忽然想要拿给你，于是拿给你，不辞万里。[4]“我知道我们俩不可能的，他是我的教官，学员怎么能和教官谈恋爱呢，可是我真的喜欢他啊，也不知道他有没有对象……”J委屈巴巴地跟我说。“我喜欢他认真处理数据板的样子，喜欢他给我们示范射击要领的样子，喜欢他纠正我们格斗姿势的样子，喜欢我望向别处时他望向我的目光[5]……我真的喜欢他喜欢到死去活来，而且我一看到他和其他教官或者学员走的有点近就不舒服。”

“他单身，这个你放心。”我不忍心让他失望，于是干脆告诉他真相好了，同时我想到如今P一直都是教官中的黄金单身汉，或许作为好朋友我是该帮忙添一把火。“既然你真的喜欢P，我或许可以帮你追他。”

“真的？”J的眼睛bulingbuling直冒光。

我点点头：“说话算话，咱们拉钩，而且这是我们的秘密，不要告诉任何人哦！”

于是乎就这样我和J达成协议。最简单粗暴的办法莫过于送爱心便当了，哈哈哈哈，当年我就是用这种方法追到我对象的，这么好的办法怎么能自己藏着掖着，应该也给后辈推荐推荐嘛！就算是帮我朋友脱单吧，难得有学员喜欢他，不帮一把也可就亏大了。于是在J的伤痊愈之后，他每隔几天就牺牲休息的时间还冒着被量化扣分的危险偷偷翻到校外买食材，然后去他朋友开的小饭店里做饭用便当盒装好又返回学校，再拜托我把便当送给P，以至于好几次之后……

“我说，你都有对象了还用这种老掉牙的办法追求我，你可不能这样脚踏两条船啊！”P有一天严肃地对我说。

看着他那张严肃到像参加葬礼的脸，我感到背后冒冷汗，在心里默默给J道了个歉后把所有的事情全盘托出，看着P越来越难看的脸，我知道J凶多吉少，于是我在又心里默默给J点了个蜡。

保重吧小老弟，我为了保护自己的人身安全和爱情只能帮你帮到这，后面能不能追到人就看你自己了。

第二天J被舍友扶到医务室，据说是负重越野的时候扭伤脚，我虽然很奇怪为什么他的脚又受伤了，但帮着他舍友扶他坐下的时候我总感觉到哪里不对劲儿，然后他舍友把我拉到一边压低声音告诉我，向来很遵守时间的J在昨天晚上踩着宵禁点回宿舍，而且躺在床上就不时地傻笑几声，半夜做梦居然还含糊不清地说着梦话，第二天一早起来周身都在散发着粉红泡泡就差把“我脱单成功”这几个字写脸上。并且据J的这位舍友透露，最近好几次休息间歇J都偷偷看P，在被P发现后脸刷地变得红扑扑的，赶忙把视线扭向别处。

我恍然大悟，若有所思地点点头，把J的舍友送走了。幸好我的面罩和护目镜严严实实地遮住我的脸，否则如果被别人看到这种“妈妈我搞到真的了”的表情我的面子该往哪里放啊。

不过，恋爱能让人智商降低这件事果然不假。

没多久我就听说有不少学员甚至教官吐槽训练场上P和J会在休息间歇眉来眼去还走得很近，而且P经常刻意地多照顾J，比如给他准备好冰镇酸梅汤绿豆汤解暑啊、给他冰毛巾擦脸啊、在训练时刻意多指导他啊……甚至还有个教官自称在某个休息日看到P把J按在墙上热吻。

我听到这些八卦后，面罩后面的脸上写满了成就感。我对象当时吐槽说我那表情就像自家单身多年的儿子终于有女朋友了的老父亲。喂，这哪跟哪啊！

补充更新：

首先替我朋友和他对象感谢评论区大家的祝福！

我知道有人或许接受不了师生恋，但我需要强调的是：P和J是同龄人，前者只比后者大一届左右，我前面已经说得很明白，在P当J的教官之前，他和J是学长学弟的关系。所以那些在评论区哔哔的喷子们可以闭嘴了。

下个周末我要和我对象去参加P和J的婚礼咯！明天下午我们会一起去给超市给他们选礼物。因为我的失误导致J的表白计划被打乱，所以最开始我是有点回避出席P和J的婚礼的，但是P让我一定要到场而且得和我对象一起当伴郎，还说如果不是我那天告诉他真相，可能他就错过J了而酿成终生遗憾。我也只能恭敬不如从命。

我知道有人很好奇伴娘是谁，我想我也没必要隐瞒可能有脑子快的读者都已经猜出来伴娘的身份了——

没错，就是你们想象的那样，二位伴娘是J那位开饭店的朋友和那天扶他来我这里看脚扭伤的舍友。

以及，P让我做他们未来孩子的教父。——如果他们将来会去领养个孩子的话。

编辑于20XX年X月X日·著作权归作者所有

▲赞同19K| ▼

注：

[1]~[3]《真相是真》

[4]高台树色《白日事故》

[5]《爱在黄昏日落时》


End file.
